


Waldmeisterschaften

by CornChrunchie



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Herbert Thiels POV, Humor, Silkes Hallers POV, Silly, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich hatten Boerne und Thiel nur Bärlauch pflücken wollen, aber dann kam alles ganz anders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waldmeisterschaften

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Von cricri und das auch noch total schnell, dankeschön! Außerdem war sie mal wieder Expertin für das Kernthema meiner Geschichte. ;)  
>  **Regenbogenchallenge:** Grün (verwendetes Prompt unten)  
>  **A/N:** Ha, die Geschichte ist mindestens so albern wie der Titel und nicht halb so spannend wie die Inhaltsangabe es vermuten lassen könnte. :D  
> Die Grundidee zu der Story kam mal wieder von meiner Mutter (ansonsten würde ich wahrscheinlich immer noch über eine gute Idee nachgrübeln) und ich habe einfach nur ein bisschen an ihr herumgewerkelt, sie aufgeschrieben und ausgeschmückt. Dream-Team, würde ich mal sagen. :D  
> Übrigens gilt Waldmeisterbowle auch als Liebestrank... Das lasse ich jetzt einfach mal unkommentiert. ;)  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen, wuhuu! Und einen guten Start in die neue Woche!

 

*~*~*

 

Silke blinzelte zufrieden in die Sonne und genoss den sanften Windhauch auf ihrer Haut und das fröhliche Stimmgewirr um sie herum. Es war ein herrlicher Tag – nach langer, langer Zeit endlich mal wieder warm und perfekt für die alljährliche Frühlingsfeier des Hundevereins. Kurz schloss sie die Augen, nur um sie direkt wieder zu öffnen, als sie an der Schulter angetippt wurde. Sie blickte hoch und vor ihr stand Sabine, die ihr lächelnd einen Plastikbecher entgegen hielt.

„Hier, probier mal.“

Skeptisch nahm sie das Getränk entgegen und fragte: „Was ist das?“

„Die neuste Kreation unserer lieben Frau Vereinsvorsitzenden“, antwortete Sabine zwinkernd.

Silke schnaubte amüsiert. Das musste nicht immer etwas Gutes heißen, denn die Frau war sehr experimentell, grade was das Kochen anging. So sehr sie die Vereinsvorsitzende auch mochte – so etwas wie den Apfelkuchen mit Zucchini wie beim letzten Mal musste sie wirklich nicht noch einmal haben.

„Keine Sorge, das schmeckt erstaunlich gut“, sagte Sabine, die wohl an den gleichen Fehlgriff gedacht hatte.

„Na, wenn du das sagst“, meinte Silke, betrachtete die helle Flüssigkeit in dem Becher und schnupperte daran. Hm, ein bisschen wie -

„Jetzt mach schon!“, drängte ihre Freundin sie ungeduldig.

„Ja ja, ist ja schon gut“, lachte sie und nahm mutig einen Schluck. Nachdenklich schmatzte sie ein bisschen, um den Geschmack besser wahrnehmen zu können und schaute Sabine dann überrascht an. „Mhmmm, das ist ja wirklich total lecker!“

„Sag' ich ja!“, strahlte Sabine sie an und wenn Silke es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann hätte sie gedacht, dass ihre Freundin selbst die Mixerin dieses Getränkes war.

„Was ist das denn genau?“, fragte sie. „Schmeckt nach -“

Der Klingelton ihres Handys unterbrach sie mitten im Satz und ein Blick auf das Display verriet ihr, dass es Boerne war, der sie anrief.

„Entschuldige mich kurz“, sagte sie zu Sabine und meldete sich dann mit: „Chef?“

 

Nach einem kurzen Telefonat war sie um mehrere Informationen reicher.

Erstens: Es gab eine neue Leiche im Wald, die natürlich sofort obduziert werden musste. Zweitens: Das Frühlingswetter in Kombination mit dem neuen Fall schien Boerne in eine gute Stimmung versetzt zu haben. Und drittens: Thiel hatte sich mit den Händen in Brennnesseln gestützt, was Boerne einerseits zu amüsieren schien und ihm andererseits Anlass dazu gab, sich über Thiels Ungeschicktheit auszulassen. Was das jetzt mit ihr zu tun hatte, das wusste sie zwar nicht so genau, aber das war sie von Boerne ja gewohnt.

„Sorry Sabine, aber das war mein Chef – ich muss zum Tatort“, wandte sie sich wieder an ihre Freundin.

„Wie schade. Und das an diesem schönen Tag. Wie du das bloß aushältst...“

„Ach, es gibt wirklich Schlimmeres. Wärst du so nett und würdest mir irgendwie das Rezept besorgen?“, fragte sie und hielt ihren Becher hoch. Das Zeug schmeckte echt gut.

„Klar, mach ich. So und jetzt beeil dich, nicht dass dein Professor wieder in irgendwelche Schimpftiraden ausbricht.“

Die beiden Frauen grinsten sich an, Silke nickte und verabschiedete sich schnell.

„Tschüss und danke!“

„Tschüss!“, winkte Sabine ihr hinterher.

 

*~*~*

 

„Boerne, sind Sie jetzt auch mal fertig mit Telefonieren?“, fragte Thiel genervt und drehte sich von der Leiche in Richtung seines Nachbarn, der im Laufe seines Telefonats angefangen hatte, umher zu laufen und mittlerweile gut zehn Meter entfernt stand. Dass der andere beim Telefonieren aber auch immer so umher tigern musste. Doch Boerne schien sein Gespräch bereits beendet zu haben, denn er hockte mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt auf dem Waldboden und... ja, was machte er da eigentlich?

„Thiel? Thiel, kommen Sie mal!“, rief Boerne da und forderte ihn mit einer Fingerbewegung auf, näher zu kommen, ohne sich auch nur zu ihm umzudrehen.

Er rollte mit den Augen und ging ohne größere Eile die wenigen Schritte zu Boerne. Wer wusste, was der jetzt schon wieder für eine bahnbrechende Entdeckung gemacht hatte. Die Leiche konnte das ja wohl kaum noch toppen. Kam davon, wenn man einmal in seinem Leben Bärlauch pflücken wollte. Und dann hatte er sich eben auch noch in diese blöden Brennnesseln gestützt, was Boerne natürlich auch nicht unkommentiert hatte lassen können. Warum hatte er den anderen noch gleich mitgenommen? Er wusste es gar nicht mehr, dabei war das noch keine vier Stunden her. Hm. Wahrscheinlich war Boerne einfach mitgekommen und er hatte es zugelassen. Oh Mann, war es inzwischen schon so weit gekommen, dass er es nicht einmal richtig bemerkte, wenn Boerne ihn überall hin begleitete?

„Noch 'ne Leiche?“, fragte Thiel sarkastisch, als er neben Boerne trat.

Der ging gar nicht auf seinen Ton ein, sondern schaute lächelnd zu ihm hoch und sagte zufrieden: „Sehen und staunen Sie, Thiel.“

Grade so konnte er noch ein nicht besonders intelligentes _Hä?_ unterdrücken. Mit gerunzelter Stirn suchte er mit den Augen den Waldboden ab, aber er kam einfach nicht drauf, was Boerne ihm zeigen wollte. Da war nichts. Na ja, also _nichts_ war jetzt auch nicht die richtige Bezeichnung, aber da war halt nichts, was in irgendeiner Weise außergewöhnlich wäre. Erde, ein paar Stöcke, hier und da ein Grasbüschel oder eine andere Pflanze. Was zum Geier meinte Boerne?

„Sind Sie jetzt unter die Ökologen gegangen oder was?“

„Ich bitte Sie, Thiel, seien Sie nicht albern“, sagte Boerne und stand auf. „Schauen Sie doch mal!“

„Da sind nur Pflanzen, Boerne. Und das ist in einem Wald ja wohl weiß Gott nichts Besonderes.“

„Na da! Die Lösung unseres Problems und nebenbei übrigens ein wunderbares Frühlingsphänomen!“, sagte Boerne freudig und zeigte mit seiner ausgestreckten Hand auf den Boden.

„Unseres Problems? Wovon bitte reden Sie?“

„Den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sehen, was?“, fragte Boerne und erklärte dann: „Diese kleine grüne Pflanze da vor uns, die grade die ersten weißen Blüten zeigt, recht früh in diesem Jahr, das ist die schöne Galium odoratum. Oder wie der Unwissende – in diesem Falle Sie – sagen würde: Waldmeister.“ Jetzt wirkte Boerne noch zufriedener als vorher.

„Aha“, sagte Thiel, mit dem Höchstmaß an Interesse, das er an dieser Waldmeisterpflanze aufbringen konnte. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Waldmeister überhaupt in den heimischen Wäldern wuchs, aber ehrlich gesagt war ihm das auch ziemlich egal. Und was war das für ein Problem, von dem Boerne da faselte?

„Inwiefern ist das jetzt die Lösung eines Problems?“

„Thiel, sagen Sie, nehmen Sie Unterricht oder sind Sie wirklich so schwer von Begriff?“, fragte Boerne und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Sagen Sie's doch einfach. Schlimm genug, dass Sie Opern hören, die müssen Sie nicht auch noch quatschen.“

Boerne legte den Kopf schief. „Warum sind Sie heute eigentlich so schlecht gelaunt, hm? Es ist doch wirklich ein fabelhafter Tag – die Sonne scheint, die Vögel zwitschern...“ Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Thiels Gesichtsausdruck veranlasste den anderen wohl dazu, endlich mit der Sache rauszurücken. „Wie dem auch sei... Sie erinnern sich doch hoffentlich daran, dass wir am Wochenende zu der Geburtstagsfeier unserer Frau Staatsanwältin eingeladen sind?“

Ach richtig, das hatte er schon fast wieder verdrängt. Wie alt wurde sie noch gleich? Hm… Na ja, war vielleicht auch nicht so wichtig zu wissen. Vermutlich war sie eh kein Freund ihres Alters. Konnte man ja auch verstehen. Da fiel ihm ein, dass die Frage des Geschenkes auch noch unbeantwortet war. Aber was schenkte man auch einer... na, Frau Klemm halt?

„Ja, äh... klar weiß ich das noch“, log er, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Boerne ihm nicht glauben würde.

Aber Boerne reagierte da gar nicht drauf, sondern fuhr fort: „Und dann sind Sie sich auch bestimmt noch darüber im Klaren, dass jeder etwas für das Buffet mitbringen soll?“

„Natürlich“, antwortete er und fragte sich zeitgleich _welches Buffet?_

„Gut. Dann wäre Ihre Frage ja hiermit geklärt.“ Als Thiel den anderen nur verständnislos anschaute, fügte er hinzu: „Na, wir werden einfach selbst eine leckere Waldmeisterbowle zubereiten und diese dann mitbringen. Der Geschmack ist jetzt vor der richtigen Blütezeit besonders intensiv.“

Okay, das klang gar nicht mal so blöd. Dann musste er sich auch den Kopf nicht mehr so kurzfristig darüber zerbrechen, was er mitbringen sollte. Er hatte zwar noch nie eine Waldmeisterbowle gemacht, aber Boerne würde das schon irgendwie hinkriegen. Sonst hätte er das ja wohl auch nicht vorgeschlagen.

Er wollte grade zustimmen, da fiel ihm doch noch etwas ein. „Aber ist Waldmeister nicht giftig?“

„Ach Thiel“, seufzte Boerne und schüttelte den Kopf. „Da sieht man mal wieder in welcher Naivität Sie durch die Welt schlendern und durch Ihre Unwissenheit die wahrscheinlich besten Dinge in Ihrem Leben verpassen.“ Boerne bedachte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick und fuhr dann fort: „Waldmeister wird nur als wenig bis kaum giftig eingestuft, das bedeutet, es kann höchstens Benommenheit, Kopfschmerzen oder Übelkeit hervorrufen, was im Übrigen an dem Cumarin liegt – nicht, dass Sie wüssten, was das ist, aber...“

„Ja, is' gut, Boerne.“

„Jedenfalls bräuchte man um die 500 Milligramm Cumarin um die unliebsamen Nebenwirkungen herbeizurufen, für eine normale Bowle genügen aber schon an die drei Stängel der Pflanze pro Liter, was in etwa 10 Milligramm entspricht. Sie sehen, es ist total harmlos.“

Harmlos, ja. Das war bei Boerne ein sehr dehnbarer Begriff. Aber das hier schien ja wirklich simpel und ungefährlich zu sein. Und so eine Waldmeisterbowle war doch nett, da würde Frau Klemm sich bestimmt nicht beschweren.

„Und was wollen Sie jetzt machen? Die Pflanze einfach mitnehmen?“, fragte Thiel und begutachtete die weißen Blüten genauer. Irgendwie hatte er sich Waldmeister immer ganz anders vorgestellt. Nicht so... blumenartig halt.

„Natürlich, was denn sonst? Wenn Alberich jetzt gleich endlich mal mit meinem Koffer und den darin enthaltenden Plastiktüten -“

„Chef?“, rief da eine Stimme hinter ihren Rücken, die Thiel nur allzu gut kannte. Frau Haller. Er musste schmunzeln. Wenn man vom Teufel sprach.

„Ah, Alberich! Wurde auch Zeit! Was haben Sie denn so lange gemacht?“, wandte Boerne sich um und erblickte dann den Hund seiner Assistentin, der zusammen mit ihr neben der Leiche stand. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Verbinden Sie unsere Leichenfunde jetzt schon mit dem Gassigehen oder was?“

Frau Haller lächelte freundlich und ließ sich von Boernes Kommentar überhaupt nicht beeindrucken. „Ich war auf der Frühlingsfeier unseres Hundevereins und konnte Wotan ja schlecht da lassen.“

„Und da hielten Sie es für sinnvoller, diese Bakterienschleuder mit an den Tatort zu nehmen?“

„Es ist doch nicht das erste Mal, Chef...“

„Umso schlimmer!“

„...Und außerdem kann ich ihn doch an einen Baum binden, dann kann er der Leiche nicht zu nahe kommen.“

Boerne seufzte theatralisch und nahm Frau Haller seinen Koffer aus der Hand. „Nur weil Sie so kompakt gewachsen sind, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass Sie durch jedes Schlupfloch passen, nur damit das klar ist.“

Er zog eine Plastiktüte hervor und machte sich damit auf den Weg zu den Waldmeisterpflanzen. Frau Haller zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute dem Professor hinterher, sagte aber nichts. Erst als Boerne wieder zurück kam, mit ein paar der Waldmeisterstängel, sprach sie ihn wieder an.

„Ist das Waldmeister?“

„Korrekt.“ Boerne legte die Tüte samt Inhalt sorgfältig in den Koffer.

„Das ist ja interessant. Wissen Sie, ich habe nämlich eben -“

„Alberich, können wir dieses Gespräch auf später verschieben?“ Boerne nahm sich zwei Latexhandschuhe und zog sie sich in einer routinierten Bewegung über die Hände. „Wir haben hier eine Leiche zu untersuchen. Wo bleibt überhaupt die Spurensicherung?“ Er sah sich suchend um, als wenn die Kollegen jede Sekunde hinter dem nächsten Baum hervor hüpfen würden, weil sie grade ihr Codewort gehört hatten.

„Sie haben mit denen telefoniert, nicht ich“, stellte Thiel vorsichtshalber noch mal klar.

„Was Sie nicht sagen.“ Boerne bückte sich zu der Leiche.

„Okay, Sie kommen hier erst mal alleine klar? Dann würde ich nämlich schon mal ins Präsidium fahren“, sagte Thiel und schaute auf seine Uhr. Kurz vor eins. Wenn er sich beeilte, dann würde er noch ein Mittagessen in der Kantine bekommen.

„Fahren Sie ruhig, Alberich und ich schaffen das schon“, murmelte Boerne und Thiel wollte sich schon zum Gehen abwenden, als er noch ergänzte: „Ach ja und Thiel?“

Er blieb stehen und Boerne schaute ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an.

„Kommen Sie wegen des Waldmeisters am besten morgen vorbei, der muss nämlich erst mal antrocknen.“

 

*~*~*

 

Am nächsten Abend klingelte Thiel bei Boerne. Ein bisschen albern fand er es ja schon, dass sie jetzt zusammen Waldmeisterbowle machen wollten, aber Boerne darum zu bitten, das alleine für sie beide vorzubereiten, kam ihm auch falsch vor. Außerdem hatten sie – bis auf den doch ein wenig unglücklich verlaufenen Ausflug zum Bärlauch pflücken – in den letzten Wochen relativ wenig Zeit miteinander verbracht und das war eigentlich längst mal wieder überfällig. Moment, das klang ja so, als würde er Boernes Gesellschaft vermissen – das war ja nun auch nicht der Fall, also -

„Thiel, na endlich. Kommen Sie rein“, öffnete Boerne die Tür.

 

„Es ist wirklich total simpel. Wir müssen den Waldmeister lediglich circa 15 Minuten in den Weißwein einwirken lassen, das war's schon. Und kurz vor dem Servieren füllen wir die Bowle einfach mit eisgekühltem Sekt auf“, sagte Boerne und reichte ihm ein kleines zusammengebundenes Bündel Waldmeister.

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst.“ Thiel starrte den anderen mit großen Augen an.

„Selbstverständlich, wieso?“

„Sie wollen mit also grade sagen, dass ich jetzt extra zu Ihnen gekommen bin, um diese blöde Waldmeisterbowle zuzubereiten, obwohl man nicht mehr machen muss, als so ein kleines Waldmeisterbüschel dadrin einwirken zu lassen?“

„Natürlich nicht. Ich dachte, wo Sie jetzt schon mal da sind, können wir auch gleich gemeinsam zu Abend essen. Außerdem sind es höchstens vier Meter von Ihrer Wohnung bis zu meiner, stellen Sie sich nicht so an.“ Boerne lächelte ihn an und Thiel fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare. Widerstand war wahrscheinlich eh zwecklos.

„Na dann“, sagte er, blickte auf das Bündel in seiner Hand und dann auf eine große Glasschüssel, die auf dem Küchentisch stand, in die anscheinend bereits der Wein gefüllt worden war und ließ den Waldmeister da rein fallen. „Was haben Sie denn zum Essen geplant?“

„Thiel! Sind Sie wahnsinnig geworden!“, rief Boerne entsetzt und stürzte auf die Schüssel zu, um den Waldmeister mit einem entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck wieder heraus zu fischen.

„Was denn? Sie haben doch selbst gesagt, dass der Waldmeister einwirken muss.“

„Ja, aber doch nicht die Stängel! Sonst wird die Bowle viel zu bitter und das Risiko der Nebenwirkungen steigt erheblich!“

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen?“

„Ich dachte, das wäre Ihnen klar.“ Boerne holte ein Band aus einer Küchenschublade hervor und befestigte das Bündel so an einem großen Kochlöffel, den er über die Schüssel legte, sodass nun nur noch die Blätter des Waldmeisters im Wein hingen.

„Sorry“, murmelte Thiel.

„Na ja, macht ja nichts, ich konnte ja Schlimmeres verhindern. Ach und was das Essen betrifft: Ich hatte an ein schönes Blanquett gedacht.“ Die Aufregung war aus Boernes Augen genauso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie sie gekommen war.

Thiel rümpfte unentschlossen die Nase, weil ihm eigentlich mehr der Sinn nach etwas Einfacherem stand und fragte dann: „Ham'se nicht auch Nudeln oder so?“

 

*~*~*

 

Thiel hätte es ja nicht für möglich gehalten, aber als er am Sonntag neben Boerne im Auto saß und ihm der leckere Geruch der fertigen Waldmeisterbowle von der Schüssel auf seinem Schoß in die Nase stieg, freute er sich schon darauf, sie endlich zu probieren. Und auch das Geschenk-Problem war mittlerweile gelöst. So halbwegs jedenfalls. Boerne und er hatten sich letztendlich für etwas Gemeinsames entschieden. Für hochwertige Pralinen, um genau zu sein, die laut Boerne so edel waren, dass sich eine Frau Klemm nur geschmeichelt fühlen konnte. Und er vertraute da jetzt einfach mal auf Boernes fachmännische Kenntnis – oder wie auch immer man das nennen konnte.

„Bleiben Sie bloß sitzen, Thiel“, mahnte Boerne ihn, als sie auf dem Parkplatz zum Stehen kamen. „Warten Sie, bis ich auf der anderen Seite bin, damit ich Ihnen die Bowle abnehmen kann. Nicht, dass Sie noch die Hälfte beim Aussteigen verschütten.“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen, musste sich allerdings eingestehen, dass sein Nachbar wahrscheinlich gar nicht mal so Unrecht hatte. Also blieb er sitzen und wartete geduldig, bis Boerne ihm die Autotür aufgemacht und die Schüssel abgenommen hatte. Man man man, all der Aufwand nur für ein Buffet.

 

Frau Klemm öffnete ihnen die Tür mit einem Lächeln, was Thiel schon fast ein bisschen überraschte. Boerne, typisch Gentleman, gab ihr gleich einen Handkuss und sagte: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Frau Staatsanwältin.“ Er überreichte ihr die Pralinen und sie zog lächelnd eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Vielen Dank, Herr Professor.“

„Ja, alles Gute“, sagte auch Thiel, der ihr leider nicht die Hand geben konnte, weil er wieder die schwere Schüssel in der Hand hielt.

„Danke“ antwortete Frau Klemm und in dem Moment schien ihr die Schüssel erstmals aufzufallen. Ihre Miene wechselte sofort in Resignation. „Sagen Sie jetzt nicht, dass das Waldmeisterbowle ist.“

Irritiert schauten Boerne und Thiel sich an. „Äh, doch... Woher wissen Sie..?“

Frau Klemm stöhnte auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in ihre Wohnung zurück. Verdutzt blieben sie beide kurz stehen, bis Boerne als erster von ihnen wieder aus seiner Überraschung erwachte und ihr entschlossen hinterher lief. Thiel folgte verwirrt und gab der Haustür von drinnen einen Hüftstoß, damit sie wieder ins Schloss fiel.

„Frau Klemm?“, hörte er Boernes Stimme. „Also wirklich, was ist denn -“ Die Stimme brach abrupt ab und als Thiel ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer erreichte, brauchte er nicht lange, um zu verstehen, weshalb.

Im Wohnzimmer waren außer ihnen bereits Nadeshda und Frau Haller da und zusammen mit Frau Klemm schauten sie alle bedröppelt auf den Tisch in der Mitte, auf dem bereits drei Schüsseln standen, allesamt mit verdächtig gleichartigem Inhalt.

Zu seinem Erstaunen schien Boerne tatsächlich sprachlos. Und ihm ging es nicht besser.

„Haben wir jetzt etwa alle..?“, fand Thiel wenigstens einen Teil seiner Worte wieder.

„Sieht ganz so aus“, sagte Frau Haller, die offensichtlich ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln unterdrücken musste.

„Alberich“, brachte jetzt auch Boerne hervor, „warum zur Hölle haben Sie mir denn nicht gesagt, dass Sie auch Waldmeisterbowle mitbringen wollen?!“

„Chef, jetzt geben Sie nicht mir die Schuld!“, sagte sie empört. „Ich wollte Ihnen sehr wohl davon erzählen, aber Sie haben mich ja nie ausreden lassen.“

„Wie sind Sie überhaupt auf diese Idee gekommen?“

„Ich war auf der Frühlingsfeier des Hundevereins, das habe ich Ihnen doch gesagt. Und da hat mir eine Freundin das Rezept für diese leckere Bowle gegeben und ich dachte mir, dass das doch eine nette Sache für das Buffet wäre.“

Boerne fasste sich an die Nasenwurzel. „Und Sie, Fräulein Krusenstern? Waren Sie etwa auch auf einer Frühlingsfeier?“

„Ich habe beim Entrümpeln des Dachbodens im Haus meiner Eltern geholfen und dabei das Rezept gefunden. Ich wollte das halt gerne mal ausprobieren und da hat sich Frau Klemms Geburtstag so angeboten... Aber wenn ich das gewusst hätte...“

„Ja ja, hätte, hätte, Fahrradkette“, winkte Frau Klemm ab. „Ich habe ja auch gedacht, ich probiere mal etwas Originelles und Passendes zur Jahreszeit aus, was vielleicht nicht jeder kennt...“ Ihr typischer Hundeblick, der eigentlich so gar nicht zu ihrer Art passte, machte sich wieder in ihrem Gesicht breit. Frau Haller dagegen versuchte inzwischen gar nicht mehr, das Grinsen zu unterdrücken und Nadeshda ließ sich davon anstecken.

„Hat ja ausgezeichnet geklappt“, sagte Thiel und schaute wieder auf die vier Schüsseln.

„Und was machen wir jetzt mit der ganzen Bowle?“, fragte Frau Haller, wurde ihren amüsierten Ausdruck aber nicht los. „Und wo bleibt überhaupt Ihr Vater, Herr Thiel?“

 

*~*~*

 

Herbert schaute nervös auf seine Armbanduhr. Mist. Wenn er sich jetzt nicht beeilte, dann würde er zu spät kommen. Okay, genau genommen war er schon zu spät, aber er musste das ja nicht noch länger herauszögern. Nicht, dass er da sonst besonderen Wert drauf legen würde... Aber es war immerhin Wilhelmines Geburtstag und da sollte er es wohl nicht übertreiben. Außerdem fehlte ihm immer noch die entscheidende Kleinigkeit für das Buffet... So was Blödes aber auch. Also lief er jetzt hier mehr oder weniger ziellos durch den Supermarkt und war auf der Suche.

Da fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ins Auge, was absolut perfekt geeignet war. Klar, es hatte eine gewisse Zubereitungszeit, allerdings nur eine sehr kurze und außerdem klang das mehr als lecker und das war schließlich das, was zählte.

Aber ob Wilhelmine das überhaupt mochte? Er wusste es ehrlich gesagt gar nicht. Sie hielten ihre... Beziehung auf recht... niedrigem Niveau, könnte man sagen.

Hm. Und jetzt? Vielleicht wusste Frank mehr, der arbeitete schließlich fast jeden Tag mit ihr zusammen. Da musste einem so etwas doch mit der Zeit auffallen.

Kurzentschlossen holte er sein Handy raus und wählte die Nummer seines Sohnes.

„Frankie? … Ja, du, ich … nee, ich komme ja gleich, aber … doch, ganz sicher, aber du, ich wollte dich mal was fragen: Ich muss doch was fürs Buffet mitbringen, weißte? … Ja ja - auf jeden Fall stehe ich jetzt hier im Supermarkt und hier kann man so 'ne Pulvermischung für … Was? Nein, doch nicht für Waldmeisterbowle, wie kommst du denn darauf? … Hallo? … Halloooo? … Frankie?“

 

 

* Ende *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Verwendetes Prompt: Waldmeisterbowle (und ganz eventuell auch noch "Unter dem Blätterdach des Waldes")


End file.
